


The Question---

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Willow and Luz talk about Amity, leading to Luz asking her a question that she never expected....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Question---

Amity walked down the hallway to her next class, where she saw Luz standing next to Willow. She however didnt have time to stop and talk sadly, and she quickened her pace. She heard Luz's voice as she was several steps away, she turned back to see Luz walking towards her, Willow close behind. "Hey Amity-Willow and and I were just talking about you and she told me something I never knew about you..." Willow smirked at Amity, "OH TITAN....SHE KNOWS----" Amity thought, her face growing redder every second. "SO---do you wanna kiss---" Luz asked looking down.

Amity's mouth started panicking before here brain could catch up "WHAT...NO,IGOTTAGAY,IMEANGO.CLASSGOTTAGOTOCLASS....BYE."She hollered running down the halls, making everyone in the hall turn and look in her general direction. Luz stood in shock for a moment, then turned to Willow who was doing her best not to laugh at what she just pulled. Luz held out the small bag of human candy she smuggled into school, "You said she liked chocolates..."


End file.
